


busted!

by lawrencethot13 (fic13th)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/lawrencethot13
Summary: yeah the title sucks i don't care!!request: "hiii. if it’s okay, would you be able to write a little about kuroo and/or bokuto with a s/o who’s shy about having small boobs? thank you either way :)"request 2: ""
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 20





	busted!

🍒 Kuroo:

Make no mistake-- he’ll tease you a little about it, but never enough to upset you. You’re dating _him_ of all people, so he’s not going to screw it up over something so trivial. He thinks your breasts suit you, and will be quick to squash any negative self-talk on the topic. Ultimately, he loves them because they’re a part of you. Does he need any other reason?

🍒 Bokuto:

At first, he may struggle to understand why you’re shy about them. He thinks they’re great regardless of their size! If you let him, he’ll be your personal cheerleader, gassing you up any chance he gets (about your chest and everything else). He loves that you’re open about it with him, too, so don’t be afraid to spill your guts to this boy.


End file.
